The Village Hidden in Ryo
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/10/2013 *'Submitted by': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper': Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Orr Tann *Ryo Hyuga 'Mission Profile' Goal: Make sure Ame is on peaceful terms with a smaller village that's being built in southern rain country. Story: Orr, after coming to Ame with Kantaro, is summoned by Masaki for a mission to make things go smoothly with the new little village being built to the south of the rain. Mission Recap After being given the mission, Orr and Ryo head down south of Ame whilst talking crap about Kantaro. Eventually they arrive, and see a huge crowd of screaming people, at 2 men on a stage. Orr and Ryo to stop them, but a fight breaks out. They get out safely on the stage and ask what is going on. They learn that the guy on the stage is trying to force himself as their leader, and Orr and Ryo commence fighting with him and his disciple. After beating him, a man in the crowd freaks out when he recognizes the man, and runs away. Ryo catches up, and Orr keeps the crowd calm and busy by singing and dancing for them on the stage. Ryo, after some interrogation finds out he's an ex-member of the "black mamba", a small criminal organization that is here not just for power, but to scare the little quitter. Ryo returns to the stage, him and Orr take one of the knocked out men, and go to an inn. They interrogate him too to find out that more will be there in the morning, but nothing else so Orr kills him. The next day they wake up and there is no one in the town. They go outside, and ryo can only see little chakra signatures around, which he passes off to be old. Then he bumps into something, the thing is he can't see it. They realize they are invisible, and a kunai strikes him, wounding him. They start fighting 4 men each with different builds and types of jutsu, but come out victorious (although, along with a few cuts). Then the leader, a man in a suit with long black hair and another of his disciples arrive. When he learns of Ryo's name, he states that he was once told it was his destiny to be killed by him, but he would change that. He fires off a seal through the air which ryo can't seem to block by his rotation. It lands on his face and burns into his skin. Orr body flickers behind the disciple, and kills him pretty quickly with his dust bomb and a kunai. Another seal is fired at ryo, and his air palm doesn't save him either. It lands on his chest and burns in. Ryo runs in for a barrage of gentle fist, and does so. The attack throws off the leader's chakra and when he fires a third seal, it rebounds on himself. Orr recognizes part of the seal: it's some sort of incomplete exploding seal, when all 3 seals match up it becomes 6 seals and can be activated to disintegrate what it's on. Because of a new seal on his body, the other 2 move themselves on his, activate, and he's disintegrated to nothingness. To thank the ninja, the villagers name the town after Ryo. Category:Mission